Son Of Zoe
by Mr Mathias
Summary: Percy Jackson is no ordinary demigod as we know, however he is also not of godly heritage, in fact someone else is his birth parent just to the least likely one. Percy Jackson is the son Of Zoe nightshade.
1. Prologue

Son of Zoe.

A Characters belongs to Rick Riordan

and I don't own Anything related to it.

_A cave buried deep in Forest in Northern California, " the Goddess of Childbirth __**Artemis**__, The Goddess of Family and marriage and Queen to Olympus __**Hera, **__are having a meeting with the Goddess of the River Styx "S__**tyx. **_

_Artemis, you must tell her immediately, otherwise she will think something is wrong_

_", I can't it's to far beyond the point she is trusting me and my judgment how will it Look if I tell that I have for Years known a Prophecy that involves Her, in ways she isn't used to,? _

_", Artemis the two of us may not be on best terms in the world, Hera said, but I also Agrees with Styx, In fact Hestia will say The same, She needs to know what lies in front her, I know that this isn't something you and your hunters are used to Dealing with, but we have a Solution, The Rumors about Poseidon is true, Him and Amphitrite is on the verge of splitting, Because of her actions._

_", what rumors? asked Artemis. "", He has finally found the love he has been seeking since the beginning, in a Mortal woman named Sally Jackson, " Recently I checked her out to see how she is and how she would deal with the Greek gods are stuff._

_But she did surprise me though, she knew that they we are real, but she didn't care about his Throne, all she cared about is Him not what he can give Her,_

_but the one thing they both want is what they can't have. do you know what that is?_

_", no Artemis asked. ", A child they both want a child so bad but because of her being Infertile she can't have children, I know that this is breaking both their hearts because Poseidon is also very tired of Tritons aggressive and very arrogant Behavior, All Poseidon wants is a wife and a Son that loves him no matter what happens. besides the prophecy said that he is the one, the one that carries the weight._

_Artemis You need to tell your lieutenant Zoe Nightshade that she is Pregnant with our future savior, and future King._

_" how do you want me to explain to my Lieutenant that hates men more than the plague that she is pregnant and her child is a male?._

_" Artemis have you heard what Hera said about Poseidon? Styx asked._

_", yes I did, but what does that have to do with me? She asked._

_", Artemis Zoe isn't the one who is going to Raise him, Poseidon and Sally Jackson is. Please Listen to what me and Styx is saying Hera said. _

_Tell her before she starts wondering why she is getting fatter and blames us and you are in pickle you can't get out of. _

_" Fine but tomorrow I told my hunters to have a night off today. _

**Hello dear people I have a new story called son of Zoe **

**and don't worry I'm not abandoning my other 2 stories **

**1: The Son of Heaven**

**2: The Boy Everyone fought about.**

**I am working chapters to those stories,**

**and sorry about the wait but I have been taking Driving lessons for the months so my Head has been filled with Car theory. **

**but hopefully you like this one and don't forget**

**Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 1

Son of Zoe

**All credits goes to Rick Riordan**

**I don't own anything, **

**This is the first chapter.**

**also I'm not good at writing prophecies but i'll try do to it.**

**Zoe I need to tell you something important Artemis said**

Milady you called me Zoe said to her Mistress and best-friend

"Zoe as you know, I see you as a sister, but also as true friend,

which means that we don't keep secrets from each other right,

Artemis said"

of course milady if you don't mind may I ask where this is leading? Zoe asked.

" Zoe I have something you need to know and it is important that you sit and hear me completely out

and don't do anything rushed Artemis said"

**Linebreak  
**

Milady you are frightening me please I'm fearing the worst please just let out Zoe said.

" Zoe a couple weeks ago the oracle came with a prophecy,

but it was one that involved you in ways that I still don't fully understand myself,

anyway the prophecy went like this

"** A child of the least expected maiden will be born in unusual circumstances **

**the weight of the world lies upon the shoulders of the child **

**he's power will either raze or blaze Olympus to it's knees**

**the bond of love between the son and other will bring back Olympus to its glory".**

Zoe there has been much discussion about what it could mean,

but there is no mistake, you are pregnant, how I don't know, but one thing is sure I will stand behind whatever decision you make.

" Milady how is this possible Zoe said with tears in her eyes, I mean you know my history with males and I have remained faithful to you all these years, so how could I be pregnant? Zoe said crying". 

Zoe there is no mistake, I don't know how and I don't doubt your dedication to the Hunt

however there is something going on and even I don't understand what is happening

the only thing I know is that for a little while I have known about the prophecy,

I just couldn't tell you because it is so unreal, so I shrugged it off until last week, 

Now listen to me, Zoe me and Hera and Styx have talked about it, since you haven't broken your oath

Nothing will happen to you or your child, but if you decide you can't raise it here alone.

we have backup plan, but first I need to know what are you going to do?.

"Milady I can't raise a child yet alone a son because of my history with men.

He needs to be loved and being happy and with me I can't do it please can I have an abortion? Zoe said"

Zoe I understand your feelings right now but have you forgotten that one of my godly duties are childbirth?

No if you abort then we will all crumple you need to give birth and then give him away that is the only solution.

Zoe i'm going to tell you a story, my uncle Poseidon's marriage has fallen apart.

And he has found love in someone who sees him for the kind and generous man he really is,

that person is called Sally Jackson however she has one problem,

that is she can't get pregnant,  
now I know what you're thinking,  
but no I have investigated her, the same has Hera and Styx,  
so you don' need to worry about that.

" Milady may I have some private time so I can decide what I want Zoe asked.

Of course Zoe, but there is one thing you should know. that is that all the hunters will support you and I hope you make the decision that's right for you not the hunt or me but you okay. and we need to tell the hunters what is going on soon.

" Of course milady.

**" Later that evening.**

Zoe will you come here please, Artemis called.

" Milady what can I do for you ? Zoe said as she entered Artemis's Tent".

Hello Zoe Styx said

Hello Ms nightshade Hera's voice suddenly came.

" Miladies Zoe greeted Hera and Styx, what can I do for you? she asked"

Zoe we are here because we are going to need an answer Hera said.

"Well I have sorted out with Artemis that I could have some time to figure what to do"

" Yes I said to Zoe that she could have some time to figure this out Artemis said."

Yes that much was expected however there has been another prophecy Hera said,

making everyone more nervous than they already were.

Hera what is the prophecy? Artemis asked.

" it went like this,"

**The Child of maiden huntress will likely bring peace between the hunt and the eldest of the gods**

**the bond between mother and son will raze or blaze Olympus**

**The son peace between Huntress and love he will bring.**

So in other words Zoe's son will bring some kind peace between Artemis but who is the eldest ? Styx said,

" But whom is that? Artemis asked, " I'm not sure but my guess is Aphrodite, Hera said".

Oh no she better stay far away from Zoe, Artemis said angry.

"Relax she hasn't done anything wrong yet Hera said,

but you are right to be concerned

also I have an idea about how this Pregnancy could have happened.

" How, Zoe quietly asked Hera,"

Well according to my knowledge

Hesperides are really fertile, so something must have happened?

but the only one who know for sure is Aphrodite.

But Zoe we are going to need an answer tonight Hera said.

" I have decided that he should be with someone else, as I can't let him be raised in the hunt with the hate going on,  
he deserve a good life.  
However I have one request though, Zoe said looking at the 3 goddesses.

" What is it Zoe, you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Artemis said".

" The same Here Styx said".

" Well I don't you know, so I'm going to listen what it is before I make my decision Hera said".

He has to be named Perseus. "Okay Hera said. I will tell Poseidon the news,

" lady Hera before you go, what kind of life can Lord Poseidon and this maiden Sally Jackson provide for Perseus? Zoe asked,

" They can provide a good home with lots of love,  
so you don't need to worry Hera answered smiling a Little.

Thinking that maybe all the hunters could finally get their

Motherly instincts out since of little Perseus".

okay, Zoe said. not really thinking about why Hera was smiling.

Now Artemis and Zoe I think you should go and tell your hunters what has been going on for some time, they don't deserve to be shut out? Hera said,

I also have to leave Styx said, somebody broke an oath Styx said, so they have to be punished. till next time.

**" the next morning, at breakfast.**

Hunters, We have something important to Announce Artemis said to the hunters

"Milady what is it? Phoebe asked".

It's not so much me but Zoe who has something important to say, Artemis said.

"Okay Zoe what is it? Phoebe asked".

I'm Pregnant Zoe said quick.

What it came in chorus.

"have you lost your mind Delilah asked thinking the worst.

did anyone rape you? Alexis asked.

Zoe are you sure and this isn't just a prank Theresa asked.

Silence Zoe shouted getting angry at her fellow hunters,

I have not broken my oath, nor did I get raped,

but from what I have been informed the only one who knows the details entirely is Lady Aphrodite.

Now I know this is shock  
but I am also asking each one you to support me and stand behind me  
in this time Zoe said eyeing each other. 

"Zoe we will stand behind you Phoebe said

Yes we will, a chorus came".

Thank you Zoe said, to crowd.

" hey Zoe do you know the gender yet? Emily asked".

Yes I do, it's a boy but I'm not going to keep him, now I know what you're thinking

but it's for the best, also I would like if you guys will give him A chance if we meet him, and yes he has a name.

"What is it?"

His name is Perseus, and his adoptive parents are Lord Poseidon, and a maiden named Sally Jackson,  
anyway Lady Hera says she is fine and a good maiden  
and she wants a child with Lord Poseidon, but she is infertile, anyway she knows that they're adopting Little Perseus  
and she has promised Lady Hera that He will always have home filled with love.

and that is all Lady Hera needed to know.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

**All credits goes to Mr. Rick Riordan**

**And I'm sorry for the wait this must be the **

**fifth hundred times, I've tried written this story, so here goes.**

_**"Flashback:**_

_"August 18. In a forest, in Midwest USA. At the Hunter's medical tent,_

_There was Artemis Goddess of Childbirth, Hera Goddess of Marriage and Family, and Lastly Lady Styx who were there to witness this historic moment and help Zoe Nightshade". _

_One more final push Zoe you can do it Artemis told her hunter,_

_"Milady I don't if I can anymore the pain is excruciating, Zoe cried"._

_Zoe you are a fierce hunter I know you can give the final push and then you get to hold your little boy Artemis said trying to soothe her hunter._

_"Alright Milady, and with a ear deafening scream Zoe pushed hard._

_Soon the cries of a little boy could be heard in Hunters camp._

_Obviously all the hunters gathered around the medical tent waiting for news on their sister and Lieutenant._

_"The silence was killing the hunters, "all of them were so worried and going through so many emotions at the same time and all they could do was waiting "it was pure torture for them"._

_Zoe I would like for you to meet your son Perseus Nightshade Artemis said and gave Zoe her little boy. "Zoe then took him and began studying him, first was his hair it was completely black and then his chubby cheeks when he opened his eyes and Zoe could see her fiery charcoal eyes staring right back at her but with a curious look in them "Perseus she whispered and he began crying intensely._

_Apollo Why is he crying? Zoe asked. "Because he's hungry you need to breastfeed him He said._

_Apollo Leave the room Artemis said, "I'm gonna help her Breastfeeding Artemis said" and Apollo did as asked._

_"Zoe he needs to be put up to your chest Artemis gently instructed._

_Zoe did as asked, and cradled him to her chest, "as soon as he began eating Zoe looked at him with love and affection, but soon tears started to form as she knew that this was the last time she will ever see her son"._

_"Because Artemis and Hera knew what made Zoe cry they began rubbing soothing circles on her back comforting the crying hunter"._

_"When little Percy sensed that something was wrong with his Mommy he looked at her and tried kissing her cheek. "That's my adorable little boy Zoe thought to herself". "Zoe are you ready? Hera gently asked"._

_"After Percy fell asleep, with tears in her eyes, Zoe gently handed him to Hera" "Lady Hera promise me that nothing bad would happen to him Zoe gently begged "I promise She answered and took the sleeping boy while Zoe fell asleep"._

**_"LINEBREAK:_**

**"TIME- SKIP BUS -THE FIELD TRIP:**

"What's wrong Perce? Grover asked his friend as he woke up from his nap on the bus". Nothing man I just had a vivid dream Percy said. "want to talk about it? he asked alright man if you say so Grover said with a look on his face,

No Percy said.

" Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about? he pressed. "Grover I'm not sure how to say this but you and I aren't close friends at all in fact we are more

acquaintances if anything Percy angrily said. "Alright I get the memo Grover mumbled, "It's just I thought we were friends considering all I've done for you he said." done for me what exactly? Percy talked back "You may have done things but I sure as hell didn't ask you to do it "that is called a friendly gesture what you have done and if you haven't said anything about payback then don't complain Percy said.

Alright Sorry to have bothered you Grover said and went back into his own world

Listen Grover I'm sorry it's just I'm really stressed because I have promised my mom that this fieldtrip would go over well. "Hey Perce man It's okay I understand Grover said with and understanding look on his face, and if you need to vent your anger and frustration then don't be afraid to use me as a punching bag just do it and let me know okay?.

"Thanks G-man Percy said". and they both left the argument at that.

**_"LINEBREAK:_**

**"A girl with Auburn hair and silver eyes was sitting in the back of the bus watching the interaction between Perseus Jackson and Grover Underwood":**

Now class as we are about to enter, the museum I would like to ask that you are all being respectful of and don't cause any trouble Brunner said while looking at Percy":

(In Percy's thoughts he was upset about what Mr. Brunner just said).

"You heard the man, loser, Nancy Bobofit whispered in his ear, and walked away from him". God I am so tired of them both Percy mumbled to Grover as Grover nodded understanding.

"Perce man you just got to hang in there, Grover comforted his friend".

As Grover gave Percy a bro-fist he spotted a young girl with auburn hair and silver eyes staring at the both of them which made him extremely nervous.

Perce can I leave you alone for a few seconds? I have to ask Brunner about something Grover asked. "Sure man go ahead Percy said and began inspecting the sculptures". [Sir we may have a slight problem Grover whispered in Brunner's ears

Not now Mr. Underwood Brunner hissed, "But sir Lady Artemis is here Grover whispered". Where? "in the back I saw her, the eyes is what gave her away.

Listen closely Mr. Underwood, You are not to let Perseus know okay, I will deal with Lady Artemis understood?. "Yes sir, Grover said and went back to Percy".

So what was it you needed to talk to Mr. Brunner about? Percy asked.

"I just said he needed to talk to Nancy about her behavior towards us.

Okay but couldn't Miss Dodds have done something? " Percy you know of all people Knows Miss Dodds and what she is like. "Oh yeah you got a point Percy said". **_"LINEBREAK:_**

**" Hello Miss you seem a bit lost, may I help you Chiron said to Artemis. "Chiron come with me Artemis said". **

**Lady Artemis as the laws prevent Gods and Goddesses from having social relation with their offspring and you are a maiden Goddess I simply cannot wrap my head around how unusual this is, so please tell me what's at stake so I can help the demigods and Gods better.**

**"Chiron I am gonna tell you something and you cannot reveal this to anyone understood. "Understood Lady Artemis Chiron said". Perseus Jackson is the son of my Huntress Zoe Nightshade and he is Born Perseus Nightshade.**

**"Milady How can this be I know how the hunt values men and their maidenhood. "Chiron, Hera, Apollo Hecate and Aphrodite did this don't ask me how they did it. But hear me out.**

**"When Zoe found out she was with child she was scarred of what and how it happened, but it was decided that the child should be raised by someone who could give stabilization and when we heard that Poseidon and Amphitrite were destabilizing their Marriage. and he had found true love with a Clear sighted named Sally Jackson, because Sally suffered from infertility, they decided to Adopt Perseus.**

**"Oh god that means I have to put extra attention on him".**

**Now the reason why I'm here, after Zoe gave Hera Perseus to give to Poseidon and Sally, I told Zoe that if she needed to she could write him a letter for his birthday, and for the last twelve years everyday she wrote a letter that she secretly hoped I could give to him and I promised but I had to be at the right time. **

**"Lady Artemis now is not the right time with respect I think he would be better to enjoy the things as unknowingly demigod before camp then I would be better suited to help him. also for Miss Jackson I think she needs to tell him the story first Chiron said".**

**Chiron I do respect you, and I agree so here are the twelve letters she has written so far and Chiron *Do not Lose them.**

**Let me know when he is at camp and knows the truth and how he reacts because I'm sure Zoe would like to meet him.**

**Understood and I wish you and Miss Nightshade the best in this ordeal Chiron said. Thank you Chiron Artemis and flashed back to her hunt.**

**_"LINEBREAK:_**

_**"As Percy sat at a water fountain outside the museum, he was staring at the cabs, silently thinking about that strange dream he had".**_

"Look at this freak Nancy told her friends, As they were nearby". As Percy heard them he found himself getting angry, "for one somebody had interrupted him in his thoughts and secondly they insulted him without reason. "As the anger continued to consume Percy", everybody around began staring at Percy and Nancy's standoff expecting one to throw the first punch, however as time went on and no action was taken people went back to whatever they were doing.

As Nancy and her posse went their way, Nancy couldn't stop herself from throwing on last insult towards Percy.

"Just as I thought, You're nothing but loser and I'm sure you mother wished she'd never had you in the first place".

When Percy heard it, he closed his eyes and felt a tug in his stomach, and soon everybody was screaming. "Nancy found herself in the water fountain completely soaked. "MRS. DODDS Screamed Nancy. "what is it my dear Mrs. Dodds asked?". Percy pushed me Nancy cried. PERCY JACKSON COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT Shouted Mrs. Dodds.

"NO Mrs. Dodds it was me who pushed her Grover tried to tell, but it fell on deaf ears.

As Percy and Mrs. Dodds was walking into the museum "Percy thought she would make him buy a shirt from the gift shop, however he found himself curious as they were walking towards the Greek mythology department of the museum. However even though Mrs. Dodds was talking to him, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was about to happen, and all the strange dreams he had been having lately was a involved and who was that lady Grover freaked out about? "Did Grover really think Percy was that stupid? no he knew that Grover was strange".

**WHERE IS IT?** A Voice Screamed at him, getting him out of his thoughts. Mrs. Dodds what are you doing up there? he asked. "**TELL ME WHERE IT IS AND I'LL PROMISE YOU A QUICK DEATH SHE SCREAMED. **Mrs. Dodds I don't know what you're talking about he explained. **"IF YOU WON'T GIVE TO ME WILLINGLY, THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE IT FORCEFULLY SHE SCREAMED AND TURNED INTO A FLYING CREATURE". **CATCH Someone shouted at him and Percy turned and saw Mr. Brunner throwing a pen to him , as Percy grabbed the pen something in him told him to point it and the flying creature and click the pen, so he did, And it turned into this massive shiny sword that cut through the creature like butter.

I hope Mrs. Kerr punished you like the insolent person you really are Nancy screamed in Percy's face. "Who is Mrs. Kerr? He asked". Don't play dumb, you know exactly who Mrs. Kerr is Nancy screamed and walked away.

Hey Grover who is Mrs. Kerr? Percy asked. "I don't know what you're talking about Grover stammered.

Mrs. Dodds took me to the Greek Mythology department and you tried reasoning with saying you pushed Nancy in the fountain. "Percy I don't know what you're talking about Grover said. "Alright if you say so buddy Percy mumbled, thinking back to earlier when he said that Grover wasn't his friend, maybe he really wasn't his friend after all".

**_"LINEBREAK:_**

**"THE UGLIANO-JACKSON HOUSEHOLD:**

Boy what are you doing here? Gabe sneered at Percy. "Gabe leave the boy alone Eddie the janitor said.

"Boy you got money don't you Gabe asked," No Gabe I don't Percy said". Boy come with me for a second Gabe said. and pulled Percy close to him and they walked into Gabe's study, Boy I know you got money and you know how I am which means if you give me the money you have I'll leave you alone that's the deal we have made Gabe said.

"Alright but I don't have more than 15 dollars okay Percy said". Boy that's good enough Gabe said. and took the 15 dollars from Percy and left to join his poker buddies again.

**_"LINEBREAK:_**

Hey Sally your boy is here Gabe sneered when Sally Jackson entered her household.

"As soon as Sally heard that Percy was home she ran into his bedroom (the study) Percy have you had a good time at school? Sally asked as she hugged him. Yeah I had a good time "Percy don't tell me you've got kicked out again? Sally pleaded "Honestly mom I don't know, I mean there was an incident with a teacher of mine that turned into a creature and Grover basically lied to me, "Percy tell me from the beginning now Sally said seriously.

"Well it started on the bus with Grover waking me and me holding my anger back at Nancy who bullies me and Grover. and we were at the museum, when Grover spotted a girl with auburn hair and silvery eyes and when Grover saw her he told me had to talk to Mr. Brunner and they both spotted her. anyway It looked like she wanted to talk to me because she was staring at me with such an intensity. anyway we went outside to eat lunch and I got lost in my thoughts when Nancy insulted me and I lost my anger but instead of fighting I felt a tug in my stomach and soon she was in the fountain nearby.

"As soon as Sally heard Girl with Auburn Hair and Silver eyes intensely staring at Percy she knew".

Percy I'm sorry but there is no time left we have to go Sally cried into his shirt "Mom what are you talking about? he asked".

Percy this is a long story but know this I love you and your Father loves you, but you my son my precious son are Adopted and I promised the one I adopted you from to keep you safe so that's what I'll so pack your bags we're are going on a trip. Son I hope one day I'll get to explain everything but I can't right now so forgive me Sally continued crying.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Read And Review

Also I'm very sorry for the late update I had forgotten about it because of Rings of Love and Boy everyone fought about


End file.
